New Life at Sunrise
by Luppi-tan
Summary: Amagi Miroku has abandoned his mad quest for power, and now he's living with a woman definitely not his girlfriend . She decides to awaken him before sunrise so she can show him the sights. What does this induce? Sorry. I suck at summaries, and the story probably sucks even more. Anyway, Amagi MirokuxOC. Rated T. No sex. Message me if you want me to continue it.


"Amagi-san… Amagi-san…"

The sound of her voice awoke me again today, and for what I had counted as the three hundredth day, I have lived with this woman whose name I do not yet even know. No, we aren't dating. We aren't even sleeping together, or anything of that nature. Rather, about a year ago, I abandoned my plan to make a world of psychicers, and thus, the WISE disbanded. Grana, and Dholaki, Vigo, and Junas, Caprico, and Shiner, all of them went their separate ways. To explain the entire story of how I ended up with this strangest of women, who would take in a complete stranger with only the explanation that for some reason she trusted me, I could not begin to fathom. It's a long story, and I do not feel like going into it.

I looked at the clock. 0400h. Really? I understand that she likes to get up early to take a jog, then do her morning exercises, tidy up, and then have an early breakfast before going to work… But today is Saturday. She didn't have to get me up this early. Yes, I even have a job, now. I somehow got work in a convenience store, stocking and unloading trucks. It's not a great job, but it passes the time. But today is my day off… Fuck getting up early.

"Oh, Amagi-saaaan!" She said cheerfully, shaking me, and giggling. Even after almost a year, she still calls me Amagi-san… Of course, I can't call her anything. I never asked for her name, and I'm only here until I find somewhere else. I don't plan to make a permanent residence of this. I have already overstayed my welcome, I'm sure of it. If she knew of my powers, she would kick me out anyway. If she knew who I was, she would surely try to kill me, or worse, turn me in.

"You're going to miss it!"

"Miss what!" I snapped, sitting up in bed, and glaring at the naïve woman who thought I actually _wanted_ to awaken this early.

"The sunrise, silly. There's like, no clouds, today, and it's gorgeous out! No time to sleep!" She said, dragging me out of bed with a strength far too great for her diminutive size. She was a small woman, only 147.3 cm, and not even 40 kg. I understood from her that she had been in martial arts since she could walk, but still, most women of her size capitalized on their cuteness, not brute strength, and yet, this one dragged me out of bed, and forced me into a standing position.

"Good, you're up! Now get some shoes on, or we'll miss the sunrise!" She said cheerfully, throwing a pair of sandals at me.

In the cool, September air, the starry early morning sky was crisp and easy to see through. I knew that we weren't alone in this universe, so why did I feel so isolated, so alone, so solitary? Sadness had never affected me until I started to know her. I wondered if there was a place for me in this world, though I knew that there wasn't.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked. She looked at me, and smiled. It was the first time, I guess, that I had called her anything other than 'you'. It seems rude, but I was determined not to get close to her. But now, I wanted to know her name, if only for convenience's sake.

"I never asked your name… We've known each other for a year now, and you know mine. But I don't know yours."

"You don't? I thought you didn't call me by name because you didn't like me… Hnh… Well, I'm Ami Toshiaki… And… Is Miroku Amagi your real name?"

"Why would you think it wasn't?" I asked as we walked along together. She was a very casual woman. She didn't wear makeup, she didn't dye her hair, or curl it, or put it in elaborate hairstyles. Her clothes were comfortable and easy to put on. She wore easy shoes that she could run in, and didn't worry about fashion. And yet, she was one of those women that was beautiful in her simplicity. I didn't understand what she saw in a monster like me, a sweet, innocent, naïve girl like her… She had her nose buried in a book half the time, and was outside enjoying the fresh air the other half of the time. She went to martial arts lessons every day, where she was a third degree black belt (note to self: never make her angry). But then, despite her insane skill in martial arts, she was so simple. She smiled at the smallest things, and always seemed in a good mood. Not even my bad moods could get her down. And that was what worried me. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

She just shrugged. "I don't know. Just a hunch, I guess. You don't really need to tell me if you have a reason to hide it… You aren't a mass murderer or a serial killer, are you? You know, on the lam?"

I laughed nervously at this. If only she knew how close she was to the truth, maybe she wouldn't say it so laughingly.

"I could tell you who I am… But I'm afraid you'd never come near me again…"

"Isn't that better than living a lie?" She asked. I looked at her. She was genuinely confused. She was the type of honest person who would tell her mother and father that she was the one who stole from them with a straight face just because she was so wracked with guilt over it. I hated that type of person, and yet, I admired that quality in her.

"Okay. I don't actually have a name, if you can believe that. I was never given one. For most of my life, I was simply #06. Do you remember the psychicer incidents from about two years ago?"

"Of course I do…"

"Well, I'm the one who orchestrated them. I was the one who started the battle at Oomori Pier that day. I am Grigori #06, Amagi Miroku. Do you understand what I am now? The world isn't such a nice place that you can invite a stranger into your home and expect nothing bad to happen…"

"You won't hurt me…" She said with confidence, surprising me. She looked hurt, but not scared, disappointed, but not terrified like most people were when they saw me. "I believe that everyone has the ability to change. In the year that I've known you, you've never once shown me that you might be dangerous. I'm sad that you killed my father, but… It was very brave of you to confess that to me… We're here. This is Shikibara Park. If we climb this hill, we'll be able to see the horizon perfectly. Hurry up. The sky is already starting to turn gray and purple." She said to me, and she took my hand. Instead of taking hers, though, I grabbed her, and held her bridal style (don't ask me why, I won't tell you), and used my Rise to jump to the top of the hill in three bounds. She gasped and marveled as we practically flew through the air, and landed on top.

After that, I put her down, and sat down next to her. She looked at the horizon, and I followed her gaze. It was true, the sun was beginning to come up. Slowly, that bright white globe rose above the mountains, and bathed the world in its light, and, seeing it, emotions that I thought had been dead in me for over a decade began to rise to the surface, and I found tears flooding my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I, the dread Amagi Miroku, the very incarnation of death and carnage that the entire country feared as the most vile terrorist in Japanese history was crying at the sight of the sunrise. Then, something that surprised me even more happened. Ami leaned over and took my hand, and kissed me.

That was the day that truly changed my life. Whether it changed for the better or not, I don't know. Is it good that I don't need my powers anymore? Maybe. Is it good that I have surrendered my soul to the greatest human weakness, love? Either way, I don't regret my decision, and being with Ami is the best thing that could have happened to me, and it all started at sunrise that day.


End file.
